


"Ziva caved first."

by uhoh84



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s03e16 Family Secret, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhoh84/pseuds/uhoh84
Summary: Gibbs knows.





	"Ziva caved first."

"I know why you caved first."

Ziva busied herself running her fingers through her hair to avoid this conversation, eventually slipping an elastic off her risk to create a military-standard bun. Tight-lipped, she curled forwards in her seat. Gibbs could reach incredible Gs in one of these government cars.

"Are you waiting for me to speak, Ziva?"

In a moment of stupid bravery, she looked up at him expectantly.

"When did you start seeing Jen?"

"Cairo. And you?"

"Paris."

Ziva hummed. She had expected as much.

"She loves the French."

"So it would seem."

The beat lasts about a mile. They stare around, looking at all the different cars and buildings.

"Jen does not get involved in my investigations, Ziva."

"I would never."

His sound is nothing short of amused.

"If she gets hurt, someone will die."

"If you hurt her, David, I'll hold you to that."

 

 

It's the end of the operation, arrangements have been made, and everyone is finally home from the office. Ziva is making her something magical with chicken in the Le Creuset. Exhausted and thoughtless, Jenny can't help but bring up the night prior.

"Steak au poivre? How do they make it?"

"Delicious. But I think this one was made with cream."

Ziva chuckles.

"You know I can't kiss you for about a week."

Jenny's audible groan only makes Ziva laugh harder, her full-throated Israeli cackle that so endeared her to her lover.

"He got it as take-out. It never smelled this good."

"We can do other things, you know."

Jenny looked up, excited. Ziva flashed her a grin.


End file.
